


my best friend.

by ebonvoid



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Total Fluff, best friends who kiss each other, rolling around grass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonvoid/pseuds/ebonvoid
Summary: when seungyoun pushed jinhyuk down to the side of an artificial riverbank, he didn't expect the slightly older male to grab his collar and take him down with him. they were both supposed to be on their way home, welcomed by their parents and study for school the next day. but none of them nearly minded their little detour.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 14





	my best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> hello and enjoy! feel free to comment i will greatly appreciate it owo

when seungyoun pushed jinhyuk down to the side of an artificial riverbank, he didn't expect the slightly older male to grab his collar and take him down with him.

and when they roll down the little grass hill together, all the sound there is is laughter. little grunts here and there, but no more than their giggles. they can feel the moist grass brush with their white uniforms, creating stains of green, and some pieces to stick.

as the momentum weakened, they both lay on their backs. sounds of water and squawking birds are present with their breathless laughs, declining by the seconds to be replaced by their panting.

seungyoun looks around, not being able to feel his bookbag with him. it must have been thrown somewhere when they fell.

suddenly a sharp punch was received by his shoulder, seungyoun winced as he threw a confused look to the boy beside him.

in between giggles, jinhyuk squealed, “what the fuck was that?!”

seungyoun bursted out laughing, his hands on his stomach from the pain his laughter had caused. the older male watched with a grin, kicking at the other whilst still laying down.

they were both supposed to be on their way home, welcomed by their parents and study for school the next day. but none of them nearly minded their little detour.

seungyoun exhaled sharply, fingers lightly gripping at the grass below him. feeling the cold surface, wet from the afternoon shower that had passed when they were still at school.

“fuck, i'd rather be here than go home.” jinhyuk said.

seungyoun turned his head to the latter, eyebrows lifting, “your parents fighting again?”

the boy being asked shook his head, “no, they're fine. we're fine.”

“what is it then?”

“well,” jinhyuk's face fell, “it's ... it's my sister.”

“your sister? what is it? what happened?” seungyoun sat up on his elbows, waiting for an answer.

jinhyuk sighed, he brought his hand up to massage the bridge of his nose, covering half of his face, “she ... oh my god ..”

“what? spit it out, for fuck's sake!” seungyoun yelled, obviously impatient.

the taller boy's hand fell back to his side as he grinned to the other, “she's so annoying.”

there was silence before seungyoun pounced jinhyuk, alike a cat to it's toy. jinhyuk squealed and giggled as seungyoun sat on his chest and grabbed his neck, pretending to choke him. the younger lets out little adorable growls, but soon broke out into another laughing fit.

as their laughter fade, seungyoun had rested his palm on the grass on either side of jinyuk's head. their mouths agape releasing out short little breaths with their eyes fixated on each other.

when seungyoun noticed that jinhyuk's hands are on either side of his face, he felt his blood rushing to his cheeks. and when he saw jinhyuk lift his head to get closer to him, he expected their lips to meet.

he's caught off-guard as jinhyuk puts his hands on the other's shoulders instead and pushed seungyoun, the both of them switching places. with jinhyuk now being on top of him instead, the younger can't help but laugh in embarrassment.

“damn, i thought you were going to kiss me there.” seungyoun said.

“what, you miss my kisses?” teased jinhyuk.

seungyoun shrugged, not breaking eye contact, “i guess i do.”

jinhyuk bended his neck down to plant a kiss on seungyoun's lips, and the younger felt like it was the first kiss they ever had with butterflies erupting in his stomach and grin not fading from the giddiness.

when the older pulled back, seungyoun stopped him halfway before he gets too far from his face. the younger's palm touching jinhyuk's jaw gently as he reached up for his mouth.

and jinhyuk let him. because seungyoun is his friend.

seungyoun laid back on the grass and they see each other smiling. none of them felt the need to hurry home, because where they are the happiest is when they are together.

before he rolled back to lay down beside seungyoun, the older had kissed the other's neck, earning a giggle from him for the nth time that afternoon.

jinhyuk sighed as his back made contact with the grass once again, inhaling the fresh breeze of the nearing sunset. the sky a fade of orange and purple, golden yellow ring around the illuminating star.

seungyoun blinked as he brought his hand up to try to touch the sky, fingers dancing as the wind creep around and about his skin. he realized he had scribbled writings across his palm, something he had forgotten about.

the boy beside him took his cue to snatch that hand from the air, bringing it closer to his face and try to read what seungyoun had written.

“ow! fuck, you're twisting my wrist!” seungyoun whined, obviously uncomfortable in the angle jinhyuk had taken to observe his hand.

jinhyuk ignored his wincing though, choosing to squint his eyes and read the writings out loud, “it.. 'it can't always be the same'..?”

seungyoun snatched his hand back, tint of red evident on his cheeks.

“mind telling me what it means, seungyounie?” the older said, his teasing tone unmistakable.

“it means what it says. do i have to explain any further?” seungyoun gazed at the sky, looking away.

jinhyuk giggled, “is it about us?”

seungyoun turned his head back sharply, “no, not really, no.”

the older hummed, to indicate him to continue.

“it can be about us, i guess. and it can be about everything else. how everything just— change. repeatedly. and there's nothing we can do about it. i only wrote it to remind myself. to not hurt myself. that i shouldn't get too attached in some things.”

jinhyuk's lips curved into a smile, “i'm certain you are morbidly attached— no, _obsessed_ — with me.”

“i want to spit on you.”

“that's a little perverted, seungyoun.”

“you— _oh my god_.”

laughter. laughter again.

seungyoun got a stomachache from it. he's pretty sure jinhyuk did too.

“okay, your turn.” the younger said as he grasped and pulled jinhyuk's wrist closer to him.

and jinhyuk let him. because everything is so perfect right then.

“what do we have here..” seungyoun observed the older's arm, fingers brushing his skin.

“what's this?” jinhyuk can feel seungyoun's thumb graze over an old wound just on the side of his wrist. one that never went away.

jinhyuk snorted, the story was incredibly uninteresting and stupid, but he'll still tell anyway.

“it's.. really stupid,” he started, looking over to seungyoun who nodded so he'd continue, “so, when i was eight i saw my sister curling her hair with this curling iron, right? and i wanted to try. so she did it on me, and— yes, i see you holding your laugh, seungyoun, and yes, i did look extremely stupid, like i had a failed perm or some shit—”

seungyoun let out a laugh, but quickly supressed it as jinhyuk looked at him, his eyes as if saying he won't continue the story if seungyoun won't shut up. so he did shut up.

“and then she for some reason charged me, and i was stupid enough to comply, and when i reached for my piggy bank, my dumbass wrist,” jinhyuk gestured to his wound, “touched my sister's curling iron, which was not turned off. i cried like a bitch. it really hurt.”

seungyoun looked over to jinhyuk as he finished his story, his glance alike a concerned mother smiling at her son who just tripped over nothing.

“so it never went away? the wound?” he asked.

“does it look like it went away?” the older asked back, waving his wrist up around in seungyoun's face.

the younger smiled, “alright, alright stop it,” he pushed jinhyuk's hand away, after taking a last look on the wound, he said, “it does look cool though. make you look tough over something so, so stupid.”

“it does?” jinhyuk asked, looking at his own wound.

“yes, baby, it does.” seungyoun teased him, pinching jinhyuk's cheek.

when he pulled his hand back, jinhyuk stopped him halfway before it gets too far from his reach. he planted a kiss on seungyoun's palm softly, his lips brush over the smudged writing. gaze not off from seungyoun's eyes.

the older then put seungyoun's hand on his cheek, just for him to take seungyoun's face in his hands. seungyoun's hands that were once limp above the grass then gripped jinhyuk's jaws like it was his whole world.

and jinhyuk let him. because he loves him.

their lips meet for the third time that afternoon. their bodies mesh as seungyoun's arms loop around the other. giggles were heard in between their kisses, and when their teeth clashes from their laughter, they laugh even harder.

the sky is a striking red color, with the sun gripping the tips of her fingers in the clouds, clawing the horizon as she drowns into another slumber.

the boys above the grass glance at each others' eyes, their fingers link amidst the green leaves.

their breathing even as the lights around them start to turn on. the both of them unmoving as their fingers squeeze one another.

“let's go home.”

“no.”

“seungyoun—”

“please. stay a bit more?”

a sigh was heard.

“okay.”


End file.
